nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion
|writer = Onika Maraj, Tyler Williams, Nikhil Seetharam, Aubrey Graham, Jay Jenkins, Nasir Jones |producer = T-Minus, Nikhil Seetharam (co-producer) }} "Champion" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, which features guest vocals from Nas, Drake, and Young Jeezy. The song is the seventh track from the album. It was written by Minaj, Tyler Williams, Nikhil Seetharam, Drake, Jeezy, and Nas, and was produced by T-Minus, and Nikhil Seethram (co-producer). It was released on April 2, 2012 along with the whole album. A music video was planned for the song but it was never shot. Background A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The second category asks the fans to choose between "Champion", "HOV Lane", and "I Am Your Leader". "Champion" had the most votes and won the poll''MyPinkFriday.com'' Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved August, 26, 2012., second was "HOV Lane", and third was "I Am Your Leader". Minaj confirmed on June 6 that "Champion" is the next urban single from the album, and will be released along with "Pound the Alarm".Yes. Champion is next urban single > RT @DestinyAdams54: @nickiminaj Will you do a video for champion and Roman Holiday? Retrieved June 8, 2012. However, she didn't release another urban single. Instead, Minaj released a video for "I Am Your Leader".HipHop-N-More Nicki Minaj Picks New Urban Single From ‘Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded’ Retrieved August 24, 2012. Many critics said the song was a reprise of "Moment 4 Life," however, she mentions more about her childhood and personal life in this song. She talks about her old childhood friends, Tee-Tee, Tweety, Viola, Sharica, Candace, Thembi, Lauren, and Aisha. She also pays tribute to her late cousin, Nicholas Telemaque, who was shot dead in 2011. The song also interpolates part of the lyrics of "Click Clack"—"Bitches don't know the half like they flunked at math." Critical reception "Champion" garnered mostly positive reviews from music critics, with many calling it an album highlight. Andrew Hampp of Billboard gave the track a positive review, stating Minaj "Sheds light in her journey from struggle to success." While reviewing the album, Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone declared the song "beamingly triumphant". Global Grind reviewer Brittany Lewis gave the song a very positive review, saying "This retrospective track explores Nicki's more serious side and details the trials and tribulations of Nicki's now solidified success" and went on later to say that "This relatable track will definitely make you evaluate your own life." Both the reviewer from The Washington Post and Mesfin Fekadu of The San Francisco Chronicle called the song "top-notch". Music video Minaj confirmed that a music video for "Champion" will be filmed with "Pound the Alarm."Nicki Minaj confirms video plans for 'Whip It', 'Champion' Retrieved June 8, 2012. On June 27, Minaj said that the video for Champion will be filmed the next week (the first week of July) in a "very 'special' 'sacred' place".Twitter:Shooting "Champion" next week in a very "special" "sacred" place. :) Retrieved July 6, 2012. Since Nicki didn't have time to film Champion because she has to head back over seas, the video shoot was delayed and later canceled. Minaj released a video for "I Am Your Leader" instead of "Champion." Live performances Minaj performed Champion for the first time on 106 & Park on April 3, 2012, along with "Roman Reloaded", "HOV Lane", "I Am Your Leader", "Beez in the Trap", "Right by My Side" and "Fire Burns". She also performed Champion alongside "Beez in the Trap" with 2 Chainz on the 2012 BET Awards. The song was on the set list of her Pink Friday Tour, on all dates. Credits ;Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA & Jungle City Studios, New York NY *Mixed at: Conway Studios Los Angeles CA ;Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, T. Williams, N. Seethram, A. Graham, J. Jenkins, N. Jones *Producers: T-Minus *Co-Producers: Nikhil Seethram *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz, Noah “40” Shebib & Stuart White *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher & Noel Cadastre *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher The credits for "Champion" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Lyrics Explicit version This a celebration, this is levitation Look at how you winning now? This took dedication; this is meditation Higher education; this the official competitor elimination I-I-I-I was taking trips with Web to move weight Came back to Queens to hit up a new state Bitches don't know the half, like they flunk they math Bitches ain't half cut up crack up in the stash 50 Cent Italian, icy flow This is that Run-and-Get-a-Dollar-for-The-Ice-Cream-Cone Cause they killed my little cousin Nicholas But my memories only happy images This is for the hood, this is for the kids This is for the single mothers; niggas doing bids This one is for Tee-Tee, Tweety, Voila, Sharika Candace, Thembi, Lauren, Iesha It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) Yeah, okay We made it to America I remember when I used to stay with Erica Label transferred 20 million to Comerica It's fucking terrible, it's got me acting out of character Young T.O. nigga, either riding range Or Ferrari top down, screaming, "Money ain't a thang!" Tell me when I change, girl, but only when I change Cause I live this shit for real, niggas know me in the game, they know! Making hits in three acre cribs Cooking up tryna eat niggas, steak and ribs I made a couple stars outta basic chicks Nowadays blow the candles out, don't even make a wish Having good times, making good money Lot of bad bitches, but they good to me I make them do the splits for a rap Wish you niggas good luck, trynna get where I'm at Straight like that It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) Straight balling in this bitch, Jeremy Lin; 'Melo Tell me one thing you won't do: settle Give me one word for your chain: yellow Pocket full of money, black cars; ghetto Critics say I ain't in the game, A.I Jeezy, how you deal with the fame? Stay high Stay putting on for the town, may I? What you call a crib in the sky? Play-high Over a mil in three weeks, yeah I did it like a champ Momma taught me pride, yeah she did it with the stamps Wait a minute, everybody pause for the photo Somebody tell these local hating niggas, I'm global Tell me what I gotta do to get this champagne going What I gotta do to get this coconut flowing? Don't let me hear Shawn Carter, I'm the ballest of the ace Let me hit up Sean Combs, money cases in my place, let's celebrate It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) What up, Nicki? It's Nasty, yeah I saw my first two million dollars, I was 23 I'm barely a man, yet, I had some killers under me This ain't rated PG, this rated PJ Cause that's where a nigga from; murder on replay My 24th b-day, I'm sailing to Bermy, you can see me on a yacht Blasting Pac, little not, I ain't greedy I'm back to thugging, bitches Back to making them kiss other bitches My man sister like me, I don't fuck my brother sister I just aspire your desire to be different My ten year old plan is just one year to finish My list looks like this, first thing that you'll discover The difference in pussy: white, black, Latin and other Here's a man who clearly isn't basic Waiting list, just to hear me or witness the greatness Loud laughter, while writing my next chapter: Fast Cash Life Happily ever after Champions It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) }} Clean version This a celebration, this is levitation Look at how you winning now? This took dedication; this is meditation Higher education; this the official competitor elimination I-I-I-I was taking trips with Web to move weight Came back to Queens to hit up a new state B------ don't know the half, like they flunk they math B------ ain't half cut up crack up in the stash 50 Cent Italian, icy flow This is that Run-and-Get-a-Dollar-for-The-Ice-Cream-Cone Cause they killed my little cousin Nicholas But my memories only happy images This is for the hood, this is for the kids This is for the single mothers; n----- doing bids This one is for Tee-Tee, Tweety, Voila, Sharika Candace, Thembi, Lauren, Iesha It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) Yeah, okay We made it to America I remember when I used to stay with Erica Label transferred 20 million to Comerica It's f------ terrible, it's got me acting out of character Young T.O. n----, either riding range Or Ferrari top down, screaming, "Money ain't a thang!" Tell me when I change, girl, but only when I change Cause I live this sh-- for real, n----- know me in the game, they know! Making hits in three acre cribs Cooking up tryna eat n-----, steak and ribs I made a couple stars outta basic chicks Nowadays blow the candles out, don't even make a wish Having good times, making good money Lot of bad b------, but they good to me I make them do the splits for a rap Wish you n----- good luck, trynna get where I'm at Straight like that It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) Straight balling in this b----, Jeremy Lin; 'Melo Tell me one thing you won't do: settle Give me one word for your chain: yellow Pocket full of money, black cars; ghetto Critics say I ain't in the game, A.I Jeezy, how you deal with the fame? Stay high Stay putting on for the town, may I? What you call a crib in the sky? Play-high Over a mil in three weeks, yeah I did it like a champ Momma taught me pride, yeah she did it with the stamps Wait a minute, everybody pause for the photo Somebody tell these local hating n-----, I'm global Tell me what I gotta do to get this champagne going What I gotta do to get this coconut flowing? Don't let me hear Shawn Carter, I'm the ballest of the ace Let me hit up Sean Combs, money cases in my place, let's celebrate It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) What up, Nicki? It's Nasty, yeah I saw my first two million dollars, I was 23 I'm barely a man, yet, I had some killers under me This ain't rated PG, this rated PJ Cause that's where a n---- from; murder on replay My 24th b-day, I'm sailing to Bermy, you can see me on a yacht Blasting Pac, little not, I ain't greedy I'm back to thugging, b------ Back to making them kiss other b------ My man sister like me, I don't f--- my brother sister I just aspire your desire to be different My ten year old plan is just one year to finish My list looks like this, first thing that you'll discover The difference in pu---: white, black, Latin and other Here's a man who clearly isn't basic Waiting list, just to hear me or witness the greatness Loud laughter, while writing my next chapter: Fast Cash Life Happily ever after Champions It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh) It's times like these (Ooh, ooh) They know who we are by now (They know who we are) Champion, the champions (Champion, champion) }} References }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012